dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Star Sapphire Corps
The Star Sapphire Corps is an inter-galactic force originating from the planet Zamaron in Sector 1416. The purpose of the corps is to spread love throughout all 3600 sectors of the universe. The leaders of the Corps are Oans who, after migrating to Zamaron, found a parasitic crystal which they shaped into five Star Sapphire crystals. These were used to empower those who had been loved but spurned, providing them the opportunity for revenge. History When the renegade Maltusian scientist Krona performed a forbidden experiment that had terrible effects on the whole universe, the Maltusians argued about how to deal with the situation. One group of Oans decided to dedicate their eternal existences to embrace logic and contain evil; they became the Guardians of the Universe and relocated to the planet Oa. The females, however, saw no need to involve themselves and left their mates to settle on the planet Zamaron where they could hold fast to their passion and developed into a race of warrior women. Within the planet's caves they found the pair of mummified bodies of Khu-Fu and Chya-ra, embracing each other in death. Between the two was a violet crystal the Zamarons called the Star Sapphire. Concluding that the gem was the ultimate expression of love the Zamarons sought to emulate it but failed to fully realize that the Sapphire was a parasite which suppressed its host's inhibitions. Over the centuries the Zamarons took to bestowing the crystal, split into five gems, upon various women in the universe, who would act as their representative "queens". One of the first humans to be chosen as a "Star Sapphire" was Carol Ferris, who felt attracted to the residential Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, but was forced to aggressively attack him due to the gem's influence. As Jordan continually managed to defeat their "queen", the Zamarons eventually forced him to choose which would be the Sapphire's new host: Carol Ferris or his then-current girlfriend; Jillian Pearlman. Instead, Hal kissed one of the Zamarons, which the Sapphire immediately bonded to. As the Zamarons attempted to calm their sister down, the newly minted Sapphire attacked them. Realizing that the Star Sapphire was too unstable to be controlled on its own, the Zamarons attempted to lessen its power by reforming the five gems into a single crystal and installing it into a Power Battery. Building the Central Power Battery over the mummified remains of Khu-Fu and Chya-ra, the Zamarons decided to build their own corps in preparation for the War of Light prophecy, sending out Star Sapphire Rings powered by the emotion of love to find those who have been spurned in love or have otherwise lost someone they love. Involvement *Sapphire mists can be seen floating through the Downtown Metropolis Battlezone. *Feeling that love has been endangered by this relentless war within the Downtown Metropolis Battlezone, Carol Ferris and the Star Sapphires have also come to Earth to restore their own entity and to stop the strife by converting the various fighters to their side. *During the Valentine's Day Event, the Star Sapphires make an effort to rekindle the love lost in Gotham City. However, Mister Freeze knows what the Star Sapphire Crystals are capable of and has hatched a plan to bring his wife Nora Fries back by integrating their crystals into his cryogenic technology. While Freeze employs New Villains to aid him, Carol Ferris and Hal Jordan recruit New Heroes to stop Freeze before his misuse of the crystals causes an exothermic reaction that would destroy the entire city. Members Iconics/Bosses Mobs Equipment Trivia *The Star Sapphire Corps first appeared in Green Lantern #20 (July, 2007) *The corps' power is fueled by Predator an entity that is the embodiment of love unleashed. *Following the Sinestro Corps War, the Zamarons captured several Sinestro Corps members in an attempt to convert them from using fear and anger in their lives to using love. The only successful conversion so far has been Fatality of Sector 1313. *Despite her resolution to never use the Star Sapphire again, a Star Sapphire Ring was also sent to Carol Ferris, which she put on after being convinced that by accepting the ring she could save Hal Jordan's life during the War of Light. In truth, the Zamarons, aware that Carol had built up a "tolerance" to the violet light's influence, wanted her to serve as the host for the Predator. *The Star Sapphire rings possess the ability to crystallize objects; to "preserve the ones the wielder loves". The power is great enough to crystallize an entire planet; as was the fate that befell the planet Xanador after a ring was sent to Dela Pharon; the lover of the planet's resident Green Lantern Corpsman. Her love was so great that, after mating with her lover, her power overflowed and killed her love before encasing the planet in sapphire crystal. *The Zamarons and the Star Sapphire Corps are led by Queen Aga'po. The name Aga'po is based on the Ancient Greek agápē, which which means "unconditional love". Gallery File:WaroftheLightPartIIIcon.png File:SapphireArmourPreview.jpg File:OrangeYellowSapphireMistContainers.png File:SapphireMist.jpg File:DowntownMetropolisBattlezone7.jpg File:WWLuthorWarOfTheLightII.jpg File:WaroftheLightPtII1.jpg File:WaroftheLightPtII4.jpg File:HeartofthePredatorPromo.jpg File:StarSapphireTeleportor.png File:DcuoscrDLC128opZamaron003.jpg File:Carol Ferris - Love's Battlefield.jpg ConvertingLanterns.png StarSapphireRings.png StarSapphireFerrisAirfield.jpg See Also *Zamaron *Star Sapphire Outpost External links * }} Wikipedia * }} DC Database Category:Groups Category:Star Sapphire Corps Category:Corrupted Zamaron Category:Zamaron Category:Blackest Night